Karaoke Night
by XoXKeii-chanXoX
Summary: What happens when Tamaki discovers the phrase "Karaoke"? He decides to have a Karaoke Night of his own, starring, the Host Club! What an intersting night this shall be...I'm not good with summaries, so just read! OneShot!


_**Ok, so this idea came to me randomly, and I didn't want to forget it. So, my other story will have to wait a bit before I continue it…not much, since I plan on working on this story and entire day. So it should be done by today. Hope you guys like it! It's better if you listen to the songs being sung as you read. Enjoy! ^_^**_

_**Haruhi: MelloKheel, sadly, doesn't own anything OHSHC-related. :'(**_

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my classroom, finishing up the remainder of my test. When it was all done, I leaned back in my chair, took a deep sigh, and waited for the rest of the class to finish. I ended up feeling my head nod a bit, for I didn't get much sleep last night due to intense hours of studying. Finally, the last person finished their test, and handed it in to the teacher right before the bell rang to dismiss. I felt two arms link around my own and lift me up abruptly out of my chair.<p>

"Haaaruhi!" The twins said in unison. "C'mon! We have to get to club early today."

"The boss said there's something he wants us to see." Hikaru stated.

"He said it's really important." Kaoru said. "Soooo…" He started.

"Let's GOOOO!" They both exclaimed and dragged me off down the hallway leaving me completely helpless in their grip. When we finally arrived at the room, they threw open the doors, walked in casually, and smiled devilishly as everyone looked at my flustered face. I could barely stand, but quickly regained my composure, as Tamaki-sempai rushed up to me.

"HARUHIIII!" He threw his arms open to embrace me but I quickly retaliated by stepping aside, making him run straight into the door. He then retreated to his corner of woe, and started growing mushrooms in depression. I sighed and simply asked,

"Sempai…there was a reason for us being here early today, correct? Now what was that reason?" I was starting to get annoyed. He perked up, looked back, and got up smiling like nothing had even happened.

"Ah, so glad you asked!" He said. "I've decided, to host a Karaoke Night tonight! It's a commoner's activity that I had come across whilst doing my commoner research! Apparently, all you need is one of these Karaoke machines, and a select few of popular songs, and then people get up and sing to the songs! It's simple! What do you think?"

"THAT'S why we're here early?" I exclaimed. "I have better things to do than sit around listening to people sing all night. I need to study!"

"Awww! C'mon, Haruhi!" Exclaimed the twins in unison. "It'll be fun!"

"We don't have any tests tomorrow." Started Hikaru.

"So, tonight you can take a night off from studying!" Finished Kaoru.

I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this night for the rest of my life, but I reluctantly agreed after some period of nagging from the twins, annoyance from Tamaki, and threats of raising my debt by Kyoya. Tonight will be the very first Karaoke Night hosted by the very one and only Host Club. Oh, joy…

I sighed as I watched Tamaki gather together a karaoke machine, a list of songs from Kyoya's laptop, and import them into the mechanism. I really wasn't looking forward to tonight.

"Sempai?" I whined. "How long exactly is tonight going to last?" I looked at Kyoya who was watching Tamaki set up everything, obviously amused by it all.

"It all depends on the outcome of it all." He said to me. "Depends on if you get into it, Haruhi, and show our ladies a good time. Maybe something interesting will happen tonight…it always makes it exciting." He smirked widely at this, and jotted some things down in his notorious little black book of his. Annoyance was spread across my face at this comment. I knew something interesting WAS going to happen…great…

"Ok everyone! Everything's set up!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Now, we just have to see who will go first-" Tamaki was cut off by the sound of fan girl-screams emitting from the set of seats in the theatre room.

"Too late!" The twins said in unison.

"Ok, boss!" Hikaru said pushing Tamaki towards center-stage.

"You're up first!" Kaoru followed up pushing Tamaki as well.

"Whaaa?" Tamaki exclaimed as he was awkwardly shoved onto the stage, the sound of screams and fan girl squeals. He shuddered as the opening of Guilty Beauty Love (English version) started. He took a deep breath and started singing,

_What a crime, such a beautiful crime_

_That God would make a star as bright as I_

_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face_

_Reflected in your eyes_

The girls in the audience screamed loudly with tears in their eyes already.

_So it's right, that I suffer tonight_

_All the pain of all the passion inside_

_What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside_

_That makes me long for you_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

He reached his hand out to the Audience.

_Take my hand, take the key_

_You can open the door_

_Take a step, take a chance_

_Now you'll find there's so much more_

_There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow_

_Let me escort you there_

_I kneel before you, kiss your hand to_

_Tell you I'm a lucky guy_

_Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_

_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime_

_Everything I touch can't help but fall in love_

_I__n this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_

_For your stolen heart_

_So I'll say that the price I must pay_

_Is to offer up my heart forever_

_J__ust don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much_

_To feel your hand in mine_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

He looked off to the side at me and smiled. I shuddered a bit but kept my composure.

_In the sky, you and I_

_Are floating in space_

_I the moon, you the sun_

_Locked in beautiful embrace_

_Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright_

_They chase away the night_

_What I bring you, I hope delights you_

_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady_

_Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day_

He threw his arms out a bit before stepping forward leaning into the microphone, sweat dripping from his face.

_What a crime, such a wonderful crime_

_That God would choose to make such lips as mine_

_It was wrong but all the same, __I invited and you came_

_Into this dream with me_

_So my prize is to gaze in your eyes_

_And to feel more love than I can contain_

_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way_

_To cast my spell on you_

He placed his hand on his heart.

_Guilty, Beauty, Heart_

He looked out to the audience and smiled as screams erupted throughout the room from the fan girls' tear-stained faces. He smiled lightly and exited the stage. The girls called out, wanting more, so the lights shut off, and turned back on to reveal the Twins looking at each other with angered faces. The girls were shocked at the sight and just sat there watching it all happen.

(**Bold: Hikaru** _Italicized: Kaoru __**Bold&Italicized: Both**__)_

The opening notes of "If I Didn't Have You!" **(From Quest for Camelot. I know, weird, huh? I just thought it suited them ^_^)** erupted throughout the stage.

**I'd be rocking with the dinos**

**Swinging with the rhinos**

**I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute**

**Cornwall, they would sing**

**'Cause I would be the dragon king**

**I would love this world without you in it!**

**If I didn't have you!**

_If you didn't have me?_

**If I didn't have you!**

_Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh? _

Kaoru poked Hikaru's chest abruptly.

_**Oh, what I could be if there was only me!**_

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! **_

Haruhi called from the side of the stage.

"Stop bickering and get your act together."

_Act? Did someone say act? I can act! _

Kaoru posed a bit before continuing his part.

_If only I had seperate parts_

_My career would be the arts_

_I'd be the star of Camelot_

_You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!_

_If I didn't have you!_

**I should be so lucky!**

_If I didn't have you!_

**Oh, wait! You'd be dead! **

Hikaru yelled in Kaoru's face at this statement.

_**Oh, what I could be if there was only me! **_

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!**_

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! **_

Kaoru placed his hands on his head

_Trapped! Aah! Trapped!_

**Stuck here with you for 500 years!**

Kaoru gestured towards Kaoru.

_Oh dear, it's learned to count._

**If you'd got me a good lawyer**

**I would have split 400 years ago.**

_Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted! _

Kaoru got in Hikaru's face when he said this.

**Oh? Where do you usually go? **

The twins went to opposite sides of the stage.

_I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!_

**I'd be one high-flying wizard!**

_You'd be nothing without me! _

_You'd be extinct! _

_You'd cease to be!_

**I'm so tired of your nagging! **

Hikaru walked towards Kaoru

_And I'm so tired of your bragging! _

Kaoru did the same.

**Without me you'd have no brain. . . **_**. . . with which to think! **_

They went to opposite sides of the stage again.

**I'd be rocking with the dinos **

_If only I had seperate parts _

**Swinging with the rhinos**

**I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute **

_My career would be the arts _

**Cornwall, they would sing**

_I'd be the star of Camelot _

**'Cause I would be the dragon king**

_**I would love this world without you in it!**_

_**If I didn't have you! **_

_**If I didn't have you! **_

_**If I didn't have you! **_

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm hard and started dragging him across the stage.

_This way! Let me lead! _

Hikaru pulled back pulling Kaoru to the ground.

**No, this way, twinkletoes!**

_**Life could be so sweet**_

_**if these were both my feet!**_

_**What I'd do if I didn't have you! **_

**I got you, babe!**

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! **_

_**Well, if I didn't,**_

_**oh, if I didn't, have you! **_

**Thank you very much! **

_Thank you very much! _

**Thank you! **

_Devon has left the building! _

**You've never sung before have you?**

Kaoru slammed his fist down on Hikaru's head at the last beat of the song, as the curtains shut quickly, and the lights dimmed again. The sound of fan girls erupted throughout the room again.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer as the twins came backstage with huge grins on their faces. They laughed along with me as I noticed Hunny-sempai walking out onto the stage…alone. I figured at least Mori-sempai would go out with him. I looked back behind me and saw said person standing there.

"Um…Mori-sempai? You're not going out with him?" I asked. He just looked at me expressionless but simply said,

"I don't sing." He turned back to Hunny-sempai who was happily bouncing up and down waiting for his song to start. The opening of Dokidoki Wakuwaku could be heard as the curtains opened and Hunny-sempai danced around the stage and started to sing,

_Tanoshii koto ga matte iru to itsudatte tanoshinjaeru!_

_Kawaii mono wo mitsukechatta nandatte hoshi ga cchau!_

_Mori no naka demo mizu no naka demo Dokomademo oikakechatte ii yo!_

_Yukute habamu nankan toppa! Karuku nage tobashichau zo!_

_Tanken Usachan to issho! Takarabako sagashite!_

_Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima eTanken Takashi mo issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!_

_Dokidoki_

_Ureshii koto ga atta hi wa megaton kyuu no sumairu de!_

_Ochikonde iru kimi ni happii takusan wakete ageru yo!_

_Mahou no tsue de hito furi suru to Usachan ga Kumachan ni henshin_

_Kore, Tamachan no Kumachan da (T_T) konna no kawaikunaiii_

_Tanken minna to issho! Takarabako sagashite!_

_Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e_

_Tanken itsudatte issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!_

_Dokidoki_

_Ba, ba, ba,_

_Ba Ba!_

_Ba, ba, ba,_

_Ba Ba!_

_Ba, ba, ba,_

_Ba Ba!_

_Ba, ba, ba,_

_Ba Ba!_

_Ba Ba!_

_Ba Ba!_

_Tanken Usachan to issho! Takarabako sagashite!_

_Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima eTanken Takashi mo issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!_

_DokidokiTanken minna to issho! Takarabako sagashite!_

_Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e_

_Tanken itsudatte issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!_

_Dokidoki_

_Nya, nya, nya, nya_

_Nya, nya, nya, nya,_

_Nya, nya_

_Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa,_

_Pa, pa, pa, PA!_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo,_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Doo, doo_

_Nya, nya, nya, nya_

_Nya, nya, nya, nya,_

_Nya, nya_

_Nya, Nya, NYA!_

Hunny-sempai jumped around excitedly as all the girls in the room screamed their loudest, as the curtains closed and he ran back stage, jumping on Mori-sempai's shoulders in the process.

"Ok…who's next?" Kyoya asked. No one volunteered. Just then, I felt two arms intertwine with my own, and drag me on stage.

"AH! What are you two doing?" I exclaimed.

"Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai have excuses for not singing." Hikaru started.

"Mori-sempai…well you know why he doesn't sing, and Kyoya-sempai's in charge of all this…you do not have ANY excuses."

I was shoved into the center of the stage as the curtain opened. I took a deep breath as "The Call" by Regina Spektor started and…

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

I smiled and took a step forward.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because every thing's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_W__ho your friends are as you head off to the war_

I smiled as I looked over too the side of the stage at the rest of the guys.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

I put my arm up in a fist as I sang the next line.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I finished and listened to the intimate screaming of the audience, thinking of my mother, and suddenly got hit in the face with a random rose. I laughed a bit before bowing, letting the curtain close, and walking backstage.

The others were staring at me with smiles of impressiveness.

"Wow, Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"If we had known you could sing like that…" Hikaru started.

"We would have made you go first instead of the boss!" Kaoru finished.

"Yes, very impressive, Haruhi." Kyoya complimented me with a smile. As did Tamaki.

"We have one more thing to do!" Tamaki stated. "Mori-sempai, can you give me a hand with these stools? We need 6 of them since Kyoya planned to sing this last number with us. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Ah." He nodded.

"Huh? But I thought I was done for tonight!" I whined.

"Oh, c'mon, Haruhi! It's just one more song!" The twins said in unison. I sighed, but reluctantly complied, taking my seat on one of the stools as the curtains reopened, the sound of "Why Do I Love you" by Westlife starts up.

(**Bold with a name before: Whoever the name is **_italics: everyone)_

**Tamaki-**

**Suddenly she's Leaving**

**Suddenly the Promise of love has gone**

**Suddenly Breathing seems so hard to do **

**Hikaru-Carefully you Planned it**

**I got to know just A minute to late, oh girl**

**Kaoru-**

**now I understand it**

** All the times we Made love together**

**Baby you were thinking of him**

_Why do I love you_

_Don't even want to_

_Why do I love you like I do_

_ Like I always do_

_You should've told me_

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)_

_Why do I love you like I do_

**Kyoya-**

**Ain't gonna show no**

**Weakness**

**I'm gonna smile**

**And tell the whole world I'm fine**

**Hunny-Sempai**

**I'm gonna keep my senses**

**But deep down**

**When no one can hear me**

**Baby I'll be crying for you**

_Why do I love you_

_Don't even want to_

_Why do I love you like I do_

_Like I always do _

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)_

_Why do I love you like I do_

**Haruhi-**

**Can't go back**

**Can't erase **

**Baby your smiling face oh no **

**I can think of nothing else but you**

**Suddenly**

_Why do I love you_

_Don't even want to_

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Like I always do_

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)_

_Why do I love you like I do_

_Why do I love you_

_Don't even want to_

_Why do I love you like I do_

_Like I always do_

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do) _

_Why do I love you like I do…_

We all smiled at each other as we finished, leaving the fan girls all in a daze of screaming and fainting. Roses and other sorts of flowers covered the stage as we all got up and took a bow. I smiled widely as I heard a loud crack come from above me.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" I asked Kyoya who was next to me. He looked up and observed but saw nothing. Suddenly, a huge, wooden beam fell down and was just about to hit me when a huge force propelled me off to the side landing on top of me. I didn't realize who it was until I felt a warm pressure on my lips. Kyoya had knocked me out of the way and had ended up on top of me, his lips pressing against my own. He quickly got off of me and helped me up, redness crossing both of our faces. I smiled and said,

"Well, you were hoping for something interesting to happen tonight." I giggled and watched as he smiled back at me, nodding in defeat. All the fan girls had fainted at this sight and finally regained consciousness to give their final screams and yells before the curtain closed once again. This certainly was an interesting night…I'm glad I gave up studying for this.

We all waited until the last girl left, before we too left for home. I received several compliments from everyone as they all left. I felt a hand on my shoulder after everyone left.

"Would you like a ride home?" Kyoya asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Sure. Thank you." I said, before getting in his limo.

It was silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"You have a very cool voice, Sempai. That last song we did, I had hoped you had more of a longer part to sing." I said.

"I don't care much for singing. But I could listen to you sing all day if I could." He smiled, and I turned my head quickly, as to hide my blush. I then heard him softly say,

"Haruhi…"

I turned around to see that he had closed the gap between us. He held his hand under my chin, lifted it up, and our lips met softly in a passionate kiss. He then placed both hands on my face as he deepened the kiss. As we separated for air, we noticed that we had reached my apartment. He walked me up the set of stairs and we stopped at the door.

"Until tomorrow, my fair maiden…" He held my hand up and lightly kissed it before turning to go back downstairs.

"Until tomorrow." I smiled and watched him leave. This was WAY better than studying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there ya guys go! Sorry it's so long…I didn't want to have to write individual chapters so I just put it all into one considering most of it's all lyrics anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Ciao!<strong>_

_**Haruhi: Ooooohhh, boy…Kyoya's probably gonna increase my debt after this…**_

_**Mello: Why? It's my story. **_

_**Haruhi: Yeah, but I let you write whatever you wanted…he'll be a little on edge after reading this…**_

_**Mello: Oh yeah…have fun! ^_^ *runs away cheerfully***_

_**Haruhi: Hey! Wait! *sigh* Mello owns nothing OHSHC-related and none of the lyrics in this story. R&R and Comment! Bye-Bye! ^_^**_


End file.
